This invention relates to an ignition device for a marine propulsion unit and more particularly to an improved arrangement for providing a warning signal in the event of variations in the output of the powering batteries for a vehicle system.
It is well known in connection with various propulsion units such as marine propulsion units to provide a warning system that gives the operator a warning in the event of an abnormal running condition of the engine. For example, such warnings may be given in the event the engine overheats, the oil level is low or various other abnormalities which may arise in the engine operation. In accordance with these systems, it is the normal practice to employ a pair of batteries one of which is charged by the engine and operates the engine ignition system and the other of which powers the warning system. These arrangements include a switching device so that the battery which is being charged is alternated so as to maintain a charge on both batteries. However, the switching operation and/or difference in battery charge states may give rise to incorrect warning signals due to electrical noise.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved arrangement for providing a warning to the operator in the even of an abnormal battery condition.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved warning system for a vehicle.
In connection with warning systems of the type described, it is also the practice to provide an arrangement which will effect slowing of the speed of the engine in the event of certain malfunctions. For example, there are provided devices which will slow the speed of the engine by periodically misfiring its ignition in the event of low oil level. These systems normally use an SCR that is switched on when the oil level falls. However, if there is a battery system of the type aforedescribed, the switching of the system from one battery to the other will cause the SCR to be turned off and when the newly charged battery is connected to the circuit, the engine may speed up unexpectedly and cause obvious problems.
It is, therefore, a further object of the is invention to provide a warning system for a marine propulsion unit wherein inadvertent speeding up of the engine is avoided when there is an abnormal running condition and the electrical power is periodically interrupted and reconnected.